


Emma's Fantasy

by pkfb269



Series: The Man In Black [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeur Crowley, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkfb269/pseuds/pkfb269
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gives Crowley quite the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Fantasy

Kate sat across from me at the table in the bar laughing in anticipation of the punchline to the joke she was telling me as she sipped her malibu and lemonade through a black straw.  
“So,” her cute giggling continued, “The bartender tells the neutron ‘For you, no charge!’” She was a little tipsy as she laughed louder and put her hand on my knee as I laughed along with her.  
Kate was fantastic! I’d met her a few months ago in this very bar. I’d been here with Sam and Dean, my best friends in the world, as we were hunting a wendigo that was tearing up the town. She was one of those infectiously bubbly people who lit up the room around her as everyone fell under the spell of her huge smile and bright brown eyes. She had dark hair cut into a short bob that amplified her delicate features perfectly. At roughly the same height as me, she was a little curvy and carried herself with amazing confidence. She was smart too, studying anatomy at college and using words with far too many syllables for Dean Winchester.

I’d like to think that I’d saved her when I met her, but really I was just trying to piss Dean off. He had been putting on his usual act, leaning on the bar at her side, giving her that look with those green eyes of his, pulling out all of his cheesy one-liners on her to try and get into her panties.  
At first, I was just amused because Kate had a look on her face that made me feel like she was way out his league and that he’d never get her to leave with him, but gradually, she started smiling and giggling along with him.  
I was still harbouring a bit of anger towards both him and Sam for attempting to kill Crowley when they found out that the two of us were together. It had been an awful situation but Crowley and I had eventually won out and received some sort of begrudged approval from the brothers. They would still make comments and shoot us dirty looks when they saw us together though, and to be honest it was starting to grate on my nerves. 

Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t mean anything seriously vicious by it, I just wanted to ruin Dean’s buzz and make him suffer a night of blue balls, despite Sam trying to get me to back down when he realised what I was about to do.  
“Nonsense, Sammy!” I’d said to him, slapping his shoulder and getting up from our booth to head over to the bar.  
“Hey Dean! So is this the famous Amy from last night you were telling us all about?” I stopped just briefly to take in the expected drop of her smile. “No? Oh I’m sorry, you must be Vicky then! It’s great to finally meet you!”  
“Emma, what the hell are you doing?” Dean growled at me with a cold stare.  
“You’re not Vicky either, are you?” I looked at her putting on my best apologetic face. “Listen, hun, this guy’s my brother and I see him pulling this act every night with a different woman. You’d be better off ditching his ass and coming to have a drink with me. Girl talk!” I beamed at her.  
She shocked me by offering me a huge smile, letting me know what she wanted to drink and taking one of the free tables at the other side of the bar. I had expected her to simply get up, say something nasty to Dean and leave, and I told her as much as I placed her coconut flavoured drink in front of her.  
She explained to me that she had just transferred here from a different college and she was out to make friends and in fact, she wasn’t all that into men.  
“What about you?” she asked me as she ran her fingers slowly up and and down the condensation on the side of her glass. “I totally get that you wanted to ruin your brother’s night, mission accomplished by the way, but it would twist the knife further if you left with the very girl he was trying to get it on with.” She winked at me and I sat back in my seat, incredulous at her open bravery.  
“Wow.” I said slowly. “Are you hitting on me?” She shrugged, feigning innocence. “You’re right, that would be a way to kick him while he’s down, but I’m already seeing someone and my brothers know about me and him.”  
“Oh him? I’m sorry.” she said with a shy smile. I leaned across the table and put my hand on hers.  
“Don’t worry about it, you’re not too far off the mark, I mean gender is just another label.” I laughed as she raised an eyebrow at me.

The rest was history. We spent the rest of the night talking and drinking and laughing. I told her about my relationship with Crowley, obviously leaving out the demon part. The drunker I got and the more I got to know Kate, the more I opened up. I confessed to her that the sex with Crowley was so hot and passionate and sometimes a little kinky that I was beginning to worry that I was struggling to keep the ideas coming to keep things hot.  
“You know what you need?” Kate slapped her hand on the table. “You need a third party. I’ve actually had people saying to me in the past “Oh, you’re gay, you should totally come have a threesome with my husband and me!” but they don’t realise that I don’t want to do that with another man!”  
“Kate, you’re drunk! You’re offering me a threesome and in the same breath you’re telling me you don’t do men.”  
“No no, not like that. Tie him up, make him watch.” Holy fuck, she was perfect and I was incredibly tempted.  
I laughed out loud. “Well, well, well. Kate you are the female version of my brother!”  
Unfortunately it was that moment that Sam interrupted us.  
“C’mon Emma, we gotta get some sleep because it’s a long drive tomorrow.” He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at Kate.  
Kate and I exchanged numbers and we kept texting each other, chatting over skype and growing our friendship with a massive side of heavy flirting.

A few months later the boys and I found ourselves in that same town again and I asked Kate to meet me in the bar. Really, I was just looking to catch up with her and chat to another female in a non-supernatural related way, but I always kept her offer in the back of my mind.  
A few drinks in and many, many more nerd jokes later, Kate looked at me seriously.  
“So, did you ever think more about my offer? Maybe Crowley is in town with you guys?”  
“Dammit Kate, you are as brazen as they come, aren’t you?” I set my drink down on the table between us. “You know, I have thought about it non-stop and even though Crowley’s not in town, but he could be very quickly.”  
“Open up to me, Emma.” She took my hand and looked at me seriously. “Tell me what you’ve been thinking about.”  
Kate was a vixen, an absolute minx. I was fully aware of Sam and Dean sat a few tables away from us, talking about our latest case, but after a few drinks I was completely bewitched by Kate and her intoxicating scent that smelled like strawberries, so I told her all about my little fantasy that she had inspired. We talked about how, when and where it would happen and I suddenly found myself making concrete plans to give Crowley a night he wouldn't forget.

After I'd divulged my dirty little secret, I sat back in my chair feeling flustered. I could feel the heat on my face and I knew I'd turned bright red.  
"You're so cute!" Kate cooed as she noticed my redness. "C'mon, I think you need a cold shower right now." She stood and held out her hand for mine.  
We walked across the bar, but as we got to where Sam and Dean were sitting, Kate stopped.  
"Hey Dean, how've you been?" She asked coolly.  
Dean couldn't meet her eyes, I guess he was still a little sore about not being able to score with her that time.  
"Hey Kate. Yeah, it's all good." Kate giggled at his response and pulled me closer to her. She put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me in to a deep, passionate kiss. I heard Dean's beer bottle thump onto the table and Sam cleared his throat.  
"Well, we're out of here!" She said in a sing-song voice and pulled me along after her.  
Outside the bar, she turned to face me, grabbing my other hand and smiling at me.  
"Sorry about that, I couldn't resist that look on Dean's face!"  
I laughed. "Yeah, he's probably not going to look me in the eye for a while!"  
"So tomorrow?" She asked with hope in her eyes.  
"Yeah, tomorrow. I'll text you when I've got him in place."  
Kate kissed me on the cheek and turned to head home. I turned the other way and walked back to the motel. 

The next day was probably one of the longest days of my life. I had to work the case with Sam and Dean and as I'd predicted, Dean couldn't look me in the eye after last night's display with Kate. Sam was a little more open about it, he asked me what was going on and if it was over with Crowley. I could see the hope in his eyes but that quickly faded as I told him that Kate was just messing around to get to Dean and that Crowley and I were far from over. He soon laughed along with me as he told me that Dean was feeling very conflicted about me right now. 

After we finished our day’s work, Dean drove us back to the motel and I told the boys that I was going to have a night in and that they could head back to the bar if they wanted, relax and we'd head back to the bunker in the morning. As they went into their motel room for a shower, I turned to Dean's Impala and began rooting around in the trunk. There was one thing I needed to make sure that Crowley had no choice but to play the part Kate and I had planned for him, this whole situation was risky enough as it was but Kate was still an innocent and I was not going to have her find out that Crowley was anything other than human.

"Whatcha looking for there?" Sam's voice startled me and I very nearly hit my head on the car as I jumped. I had my hand on the object I wanted, so I turned around and hopefully managed to slip it into my back pocket without him noticing.  
"Oh, Sam, hey! You scared the life out of me! I thought I left a book in there, but I can't find it. Oh well!" I turned to close the trunk and I felt Sam pull my prize out of my pocket.  
"Hey!" I yelled turning around. "Sam, please, don't do this!"  
"Devil's trap handcuffs? Emma, what do you need these for? Is it Crowley? Has he hurt you?"  
I shook my head through Sam's barrage of questions.  
"No, Sam, it's nothing like that. Just please, give them back, I promise I will return them tomorrow."  
"Emma, this is serious, if you need these to defend yourself from Crowley, we can help. I will not let him hurt you."  
"Sam..." I sighed and sank against the trunk. "I don't need them to defend myself." Realisation washed over Sam's face.  
"Oh, I really don't want to know, do I?" He held the cuffs out to me as if they were suddenly diseased and I laughed.  
"No, Sam, you don't want to know. I know you guys still don't like the idea of me and him so I'm trying my best to keep that stuff away from you."  
“Ok. Well.” Sam cleared his throat and stood up straight. “Just, err, be careful.” He awkwardly patted me on the shoulder and turned to go back into his room.  
I watched him go inside and shut the door then I pulled out my phone and sent a short text to Crowley.  
__

_Come to my motel room tonight 7pm. Got the evening to ourselves ;) ~E x_

I went inside and began to get myself ready for the evening..

“Hello, love.” I heard Crowley’s gravelly accent behind me as I was going through the playlist on my laptop yet again. “You look exceptionally exquisite this evening.” I turned to face him and suddenly felt very naked in the skin tight black dress I was wearing. Crowley seemed to notice.  
“Don’t be shy, pet, I’ve seen much more of you.” He regarded me with a curious look.  
I took a sip of my drink, good old nerve calming Jack Daniels, and put my hands up around his neck and drew him down to me in a kiss.  
“Hello Crowley, I’m glad you came.”  
“Of course I came, pet, when have I ever not? Is something the matter?”  
I ignored the question and began to slowly unbutton his overcoat, slipping it off and tossing it onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table. I did the same with his suit jacket and then reached up for his tie.  
“Going straight to dessert are we, love? I thought we had all evening.”  
“Crowley, do you trust me?” I asked, looking him in the eye.  
“Of course I do, pet.” He answered and took hold of my wrists as he tried to walk me over to the bed.  
“No, not yet, I’d like you to sit down. Over there.” Crowley held me in place as he looked at me with a furrowed brow and went to sit on the chair that I had gestured to. I followed him and straddled him, feeling my dress ride up to the top of my thighs. I held his face and kissed him deeply, savouring the feel of his stubble on my face. I gently ran my hands down his face and neck, softly over his shoulders and finally down his arms. As I neared his wrists, I pushed with more pressure and I soon had both of his hands behind him. I held both of his wrists in one hand as I pulled the handcuffs from where I had tucked them into the garter on my thigh and quickly slipped them through the slats on the back of the chair and cuffed his hands in place.  
“Emma..” He started, sounding quite deadly. “What the bloody hell is this? Devil’s trap cuffs?” He started to struggle against the cuffs and my heart dipped a little as I realised that he thought I had turned against him.  
I leaned in and kissed him again. “Sssh, love.” I mimicked one of his pet names for me. “I just want to try something, that’s all.”  
Crowley’s narrowed eyes suddenly opened wide as he realised what I was talking about. I reached for my phone and sent a quick text message.

__

_Chicken is in the coop ~ E x_

I walked away from Crowley, poured myself another drink and sipped it quietly as I started up the playlist.  
I forced myself to go as slow as possible and surprisingly, Crowley also stayed quiet and just watched me. I made my way over to him, placing my glass down on the table as I walked past and finally stood between Crowley’s legs, nudging them further apart with my knees as I looked down at him.  
My heart was hammering in my chest with anticipation as I breathed deeply through parted lips, trying to keep steady. I knelt slowly on the floor, and ran my hands up Crowley’s thighs stopping as I got to the top and throwing him a look through my eyelashes. I began to undo his belt, popped the button, took down the zipper on his trousers and untucked his shirt. Hearing him hiss through his teeth spurred me on a little more as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt all the way, starting from the bottom.  
As I got to the final button at the top, I straddled him again and with an exaggerated buck of my hips, I rubbed myself up against his erection, earning myself a low groan from his lips.  
There was a knock at the motel door and I got up from Crowley’s lap. Show time.  
“Bloody hell, love, you’re not going to answer the door right now are you?” Crowley called after me. He really has no idea... I thought to myself as I smirked.

Opening the door, Kate stood there grinning at me. Without a word, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside, closing the door softly behind me.  
“Hey you!” She said quietly. “How’s it going?”  
“I’ve got him tied down and he has absolutely no idea what’s happening. Kate, I’m kinda nervous!” I confessed.  
“Don’t be. Remember, we can stop any time you want.” She caressed my face with her hand. “Shall we?”  
I nodded and opened the door, stepping back inside with Kate in tow.  
“Crowley, this is a friend of mine, Kate. Kate, this is Crowley.” Crowley simply looked confused as Kate let out a low whistle.  
“Hello dark and handsome! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Crowley.” She giggled a little. “I’ve heard a lot about you and let me tell you, you are one lucky fella!”  
“Shall I take your jacket, Kate?” I asked and she obliged by slipping out of her leather biker jacket, revealing a tight fitting red dress underneath. “Anything to drink?”  
“Whatever you’re having, hun.” Kate said in her usual sing-song voice as she picked up my glass from the kitchen table and handing it to me so I could pour us both some drinks.  
“Do you know why I’m here?” Kate asked of Crowley.  
“Oh do tell, pet.” Crowley replied in a dark voice. I couldn’t tell whether he actually had no idea or if he had indeed figured it out and was just playing along.  
“You’ll see.” Kate sung and took her drink from me. She took a long sip as I looked her over. She was fucking beautiful; voluptuous, curvaceous, confident and glowing. She had added a couple of soft curls to ends of her usual jaw length bob and she wore a sexy flick of black eyeliner and a soft red lipgloss.  
“Are you ready, babe?” Kate asked me as she took my glass from my hand and set it down next to hers on the table. When she faced me again, I nodded and she ran her hands up my arms and pulled me close and kissed me.

The kiss was light, her lips were soft and grazed over mine oh so gently. Her small tongue brushed between my lips and I parted them, letting my own tongue out to entwine with hers. I brought my hands lightly up and over her hips until they rested on her waist, pulling her gently towards me to deepen the kiss. She traced a gentle trail along my jawline and down my neck and her kisses felt like butterflies fluttering over my skin leaving warmth in their wake. As she focused her attention on my neck and collarbones, I glanced over to Crowley in his place cuffed the the chair. His face was a mixture of bewilderment, hunger and total arousal. He was definitely enjoying the show and I let out a soft giggle as his reaction gave me all the courage I needed to continue.

Taking Kate’s hand in my own, I stepped towards the double bed at which Crowley’s chair was facing full on. Standing at the edge of the bed, I kicked off my shoes and Kate followed suit. We kissed again, more passionately this time and I nipped at her bottom lip. She let out a soft sigh and I ran my hands up her back, finding the zipper of her dress and started pulling it down slowly. I pulled the dress down over her shoulders, down to her waist as she wiggled her hips out of the dress and let it fall to the floor. Holy fuck she wasn’t wearing a bra and her amazing breasts were perky and full, the nipples already standing erect. I breathed in her sweet strawberry scent and dipped my head to lightly flick my tongue across her first nipple and then her second. Kate ran her hands in my hair as she let me pay attention to her beautiful breasts. After a while she pulled my head gently upwards and kissed me again and I ran my hands up to her breasts and palmed them firmly. 

She grabbed my waist and turned me around so that I was facing Crowley and she stepped behind me, unzipping my dress and pulling it down to join her own as a mingled puddle of cloth on the floor. Crowley was looking between me and Kate through hooded eyelids and I smirked as I saw a quick glimpse of his erection pushing his boxers up through the fly that I had opened earlier.  
From behind, Kate unhooked my bra, dropped it to the floor then turned me around so she could pay attention to my own newly freed breasts. She was so gentle, licking and gently sucking at the nipples until I began to moan softly. Stepping back ever so slightly, Kate looked up at me with a questioning look and I nodded at her before kneeling down on the floor in front of her now turned so that Crowley could see us from the side. I kissed the soft flesh across her stomach as I slowly ran my hands up her thigh, hooking my thumbs into her thong and pulling it down.  
I nuzzled my nose in her dark hair whilst I brought my hands up her legs again. Finally reaching the top, I brought two fingers up her folds and spread her open so that I could reach my tongue inside and began to lick up and down the inside of her folds, occasionally thrusting my tongue up into her throbbing wetness. She tasted so sweet and I was becoming more and more turned on just from the sight and the taste. Kate began to pant and before long, softly moan away as I lapped away at her, completely high from the reaction I was getting from her.  
I flicked my tongue across her clit a couple of times, earning a sharp intake of breath and a louder moan before I took hold of her hips, turning her and pushing into a sitting position on the bed. Kate leaned forward, took my face in her hands and kissed me deeply and I revelled in the thought of her tasting herself on my lips.  
She reached down and began to tug my own panties down my legs and I lifted one knee off the floor at a time as I slipped them down and off my legs. Kate leaned over me and slapped her hand on my ass once, leaving a stinging sensation in it’s wake. Still on my knees, I stuck my ass high in the air, allowing Crowley a good view of what was hopefully a red handprint on the cheek and my own wet slit between my legs.  
I picked up one of Kate’s legs, draped it over my shoulder and pushed a finger inside her as I lapped at her clit. She gasped and moaned underneath me as I slipped a second finger inside her and began to gently pull and push my fingers in and out of her. Her hands tangled in my hair I licked and sucked at her nerve bundle, making her pant harder and harder she neared climax.  
“Oh Emma,” she moaned loudly over the music. “I’m gonna come baby girl!”  
I pushed my fingers deep inside her and held them there as I closed my lips around her clit and sent her over the edge. I felt her walls pulsing in on my fingers as she gripped my hair and bucked her hips against my face.  
As her orgasm subsided she let go of my hair and I lifted my face from her, feeling her wetness across my mouth, chin and cheeks. Slowly, I pulled my fingers out of her and climbed up on the bed to kiss her and hold her. After a few moments of kissing, Kate sat up and I knelt back, glancing at Crowley over my shoulder. His eyes were wild and his mouth hung open. He was trying to lean forward in the chair, but couldn’t get very far because of the cuffs.  
Kate trailed her hand up my back, kissing my shoulder before getting up off the bed.  
“Your turn, hun. Turn around, lie across the bottom of the bed.” She said to me with a mischievous grin as she walked around to the side of the bed. I lay down as she asked with my knees bent and my feet on the floor. Crowley had a perfect view of my entire body from the side and I arched my back in anticipation of him watching me come at the hands, lips and tongue of another woman.  
Kate lifted up my leg that was furthest away from Crowley and planted my foot on the bed. The position allowed me to tip my hips slightly towards him which must have given him an excellent view.  
Kate sank to her knees between mine and kissed the inside of my thighs softly at first, but growing more and more passionate the closer she got to her goal. She finally closed her lips around my entrance and pushed her tongue up inside me and I groaned in pleasure. She pulled away and brought up her hand, pushing her thumb inside me as she used two fingers to circle my clit. The sight, sound and taste of Kate’s orgasm already had me incredibly aroused and I knew it wouldn’t take long for her to bring me to my own climax, I could already feel my walls tightening around her thumb and I was rocking my hips against her hand.  
Slowly, she withdrew her thumb and ran her finger from my sensitive clit down my centre and pushed up inside of me. She pushed in and out a few times before bringing a second finger inside to join the first.  
“She’s so wet.” I heard her say to Crowley. She licked up my centre and circled around my clit a couple of times before pulling back. “She tastes so good.” I looked over at him and saw the most intense look of longing on his face. I moaned aloud as I got off on the thought of not only what this was clearly doing to him, but what he would do to me later.  
Kate’s lips returned to my clit and she alternated between sucking and licking at me and I was bucking against her touch. One of my hands was bunched in the sheets of the bed and I brought the other down to Kate’s hair as I began gasping fervently as my climax was well on it’s way.  
I began to lose the feeling in my legs and I became lightheaded as the white mist descended.  
“Oh fuck!” I sang out, my voice an octave higher than normal as I came with Kate’s fingers inside me and her tongue sweeping over my clit again and again. She pulled her mouth away and she lay her head against my thigh as she pushed her fingers deep inside me, allowing my walls to throb in on them.  
Finally, she pulled out of me and climbed on the bed next to me, propping herself up on her elbow and kissed across my chest and breasts as I came down from my high.  
“How do you feel?” She asked me and I moaned happily. “Good. Well, I better get out of here before someone pops a blood vessel over there!” She slid off the bed, pulled on her pants and then her dress. I stood up and pulled the bed sheets around me as she picked up her shoes and headed for the door. 

It was dark and the night air was cool against my skin as I followed her outside, closing the door behind me.  
“Kate” I said as I caressed her cheek. “Thank you!”  
She replied by kissing me deeply, finally pulling away to wish me a good night and turned away from me. “Oh, hello boys!” I heard her sing-song voice and whirled around to see Sam and Dean returning to their room. They looked from Kate’s disheveled hair and flushed face, to me, wrapped in the bed sheet. The look of shock on Dean’s face was absolutely priceless and Sam did not know where to look. Kate giggled.  
“If I were you boys, I’d turn the music up because even though I’m done here, those two aren’t.” She looked over her shoulder at me, winked and walked over to her car to make her exit. Sam and Dean looked at me and I simply shrugged my shoulders before ducking back into the room. 

I put my back against the door and let out a soft sigh before briefly pushing any thoughts of the conversation I would have to endure tomorrow out of my head. I looked to the chair to where I had left Crowley and found it empty. Started, I looked around the motel room and saw him sat on the bed with a glass of Scotch in his hand.  
“How did you get out of the cuffs? Wait, you were able to get out of those the entire time, but you stayed there?” He stood up and walked purposefully towards me, ignoring my questions and sipping his Scotch before placing his glass down on the table next to mine and Kate’s.  
He ran his hands up my arm and placed his hand on my face as he pulled me toward him, kissing me fiercely and passionately. His kiss was hard and his stubble grazed my face roughly as his tongue pushed it’s way into my mouth. I was already moaning against his touch, quickly trying to pull his shirt off and then going to his trousers to push them down. He allowed me to undress him until he was wearing nothing but his boxers and then he stepped away from me. He pulled the bedsheet off me and threw it on the floor before gripping my chin and making me look up into his eyes.  
“That,” he began, his voice low and deep. “Was a fantastic show.” He kissed me and walked me slowly to the bed and gently pushed me down. I scooted up and rested my head on the pillows, relaxing onto the mattress and giving him my best seductive look. He climbed onto the bed, nudged my knees so that I opened my legs and he crawled in between them.  
He let some of his weight fall on top of me as he ground his hips and his hard cock against my still sensitive core. I ran my nails down his back and pushed at the waistband of his boxers. He soon got the hint and pulled them down and got rid of them.  
He held his hard cock in his hand, pumping his fist up and down a few times as I hungrily looked on, then he dipped down, lined himself up and pushed inside of me causing me to moan loudly and claw at his back, wanting him as deep inside me as he could go.  
Slowly, he began to thrust and I threw my head back into the mattress, moaning low, guttural growls. Crowley kissed and sucked at my neck, biting softly here and there as he built up his pace as a warm pressure built up in my core.  
Suddenly, Crowley flipped us over so that I was on top and I sat up, straddling him, and crossed my hands behind my head as I arched my back and rolled my hips so that I was sliding all the way onto his erection. He lay back, watching me move with an animalistic look on his face.  
Soon, he reached up and gripped my hips, helping me move faster as his breathing quickened. His release was coming fast so I slipped my hand down to my clit and began to circle, applying pressure. I was quickly gasping and moaning as pleasure washed over me and I came whilst riding Crowley into the bed. The twitching of my insides tipped him over his edge too and he came inside me, shouting out in ecstasy. I brought my hands down and entwined my fingers with his as we came down from our peak. Slowly, he picked me up and lay me down beside him.  
“I love you, Crowley.” I sighed breathlessly as he nuzzled my jaw and neck.  
“I love you too, kitten.” I smirked at the new nickname and soon fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
